1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of transformer oils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transformer oils must maintain a high resistivity (resistance to electrical charge). Any method of increasing the resistivity of transformer oils is welcome in the art particularly since, at present, the oils having highest resistivity are acid treated oils. There are two general types of transformer oils: acid treated oils and hydrogenated oils. Acid treated oils are generally superior with regard to the properties of the finished product. The acid treating process, however, suffers from severe disadvantages including high maintenance costs, difficulty of sludge disposal, and ecological drawbacks.
It is an object of our invention to provide a transformer oil of improved resistivity regardless of whether the base oil is acid treated or hydrogenated.